


«Bean Scene»

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types, Goof Troop
Genre: Coffee Shops, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: — Брэдли, ведь ты уже окончил колледж в этом году, может, оставим все обиды в прошлом? — Макс приподнял бровь, протягивая мне правую руку.Когда-то в этой же кофейне мы пожали друг другу руки и заключили спор. Надо же, какая ирония.





	«Bean Scene»

**Author's Note:**

> Действия в фф происходят после событий мультфильма «An Extremely Goofy Movie».

Окончание колледжа и получение диплома не могут радовать, когда ты лишаешься уважения, чести, команды и гордости. Даже несмотря на многочисленные поздравления от богатеньких родителей, которые, нужно признать, давно в курсе твоего недавнего фиаско. И ведь даже не скрывают своего разочарования.

Сейчас, когда я шёл по двору колледжа мимо местных общаг и собирающихся домой людей, ничего не вызывало у меня ни радости, ни злобы. Почему? На это есть свои причины.

Во-первых, мой психиатр прописал весьма действующее успокоительное, которое я принимаю ежедневно, дабы избежать непредвиденных обстоятельств. Во-вторых, даже мне нужен отдых от всех этих гонок. Это был ещё тот год… И как сильно я не старался добиться своего, всё шло наперекосяк. Я человек достаточно нервный и имею не самую устойчивую психику.

И теперь, когда во мне не осталось почти ничего, кроме как безразличия ко всему, я медленно брёл мимо «Bean Scene». Остановившись около лестницы, ведущей в кофейню, я неопределённо хмыкнул. А ведь с этим местом у меня не лучшие ассоциации. Как и, в общем-то, со всем колледжем…

На улице темнело, тучи сгущались, а лучшей альтернативы, чем в одиночестве посидеть в «Bean Scene» — проведя таким образом последний вечер на территории колледжа — у меня не было. Поэтому неспешными шагами я спустился вниз по лестнице и вошёл в кофейню.

Народу было прилично, к моему удивлению. А ведь это совершенно обычное заведение со странноватой — на мой придирчивый вкус — театральной программой. Подойдя к стойке и заказав пустой латте, я сразу отправился на уже облюбованное место в углу помещения за «одиночный» столик.

— Выпьем за нашу команду! — когда я услышал этот слишком знакомый голос среди многочисленной болтовни и музыки на фоне, меня аж пробрало до мурашек, и я оглянулся назад.

Как я и понял, весёлая команда Макса Гуфа вместе со своим бесстрашным лидером — в данный момент говорившим тост — была здесь. Наверняка празднуют победу в Икс-геймиаде. До чего тошно смотреть.

Добравшись до своего пустующего столика на одну персону, я устремил взор на сцену, медленно попивая латте и делая вид, что мне действительно интересно выступление очередной никому неизвестной хиппи-группы.

Признаюсь, также краем глаза я поглядывал на компанию, веселящуюся и пившую, по всей видимости, коретто. Ну, или же айриш. Смотря, какие у них отношения с алкоголем.

Бобби что-то втолковывал проходящей мимо девушке, Пи-Джей со своей «Мисс Макачино» рассуждал на тему того, как спасти китов — вообще-то я не мог услышать их разговора, но почему-то именно это мне пришло первым в голову, — а Макс смотрел в сторону сцены и попивал что-то из высокого пластикового стакана.

М-мда, очень умиротворённая картина.

Гуф младший сидел лицом к моему столику, в отличии от остальных, поэтому чтобы увидеть сцену, ему приходилось поворачиваться в противоположную сторону. Это даже было хорошо для меня, а то мало ещё что. Не подумайте, я не трус. И давно принял своё поражение. Просто… Так странно осознавать, что победив, этот парень отказался от нашего уговора. Ведь я не упустил бы возможности поиздеваться над ним, если бы победил. И даже взаправду заставил бы его чистить мои тапки, а он… странный он.

Нужно признать, незамеченным я остался ненадолго. Макс, отвернувшись от сцены позади него и начав о чём-то говорить с Бобби — к сожалению, опять же, из-за общего шума в кофейне не мог услышать, о чём конкретно, — заметил меня.

Заинтересованный взгляд остановился на мне, но позже Гуф младший вновь продолжил беседу с другом.

Чёрт, этого мне ещё не хватало. Наверняка осуждает. И обсуждает. Да что только не делает. Всегда казалось, что чувство стыда у меня атрофировано, но сейчас становилось как-то некомфортно и неуютно.

Макс продолжал кидать на меня то и дело задумчивый взгляд, хотя я всячески старался игнорировать его и продолжать делать заинтересованный вид, наблюдая за выступлением хиппи-группы, которая мне, блять, совершенно неинтересна!

Нервно стуча пальцами левой руки о поверхность стола, а правой держа у губ стакан с латте, я то и дело думал об уходе из этого чёртового места. Безразличие сменялось на раздражение, голоса людей гулко раздавались где-то в ушных каналах, а взгляд парня с другого столика заставил меня сунуть левую руку в карман брюк, быстро находя заветную компактную упаковку с успокоительным. Да, с тем самым, который прописал мой психиатр.

Закинув две таблетки в рот, я запил это дело латте. Не знаю, можно ли этим запивать таблетки, но ничего другого под рукой не нашлось. Через некоторое время полегчало.

Облокотившись о левую руку, я крутил в правой уже почти пустой пластмассовый стакан, наслаждаясь расслабленностью. Таблетки были весьма эффективны.

Увы, мой ксанаду долго не продлился, потому что Макс, заставив меня от неожиданности бросить краткое «твою мать», притащил стул от соседнего стола и поставил рядом с моим.

— Как ты, Брэдли? — из вежливости спросил он, усаживаясь рядом.

Только этого не хватало.

— Знаешь, этот стол лишь для людей без компании. Я в том плане, что здесь предусмотрено только для одной персоны, — к чёрту такт, нужно показать этому мальцу, что я не до конца ещё растерял свою гордость.

— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся парень.

И не пытайся ко мне со своими «дружбоштучками» приставать.

— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — добродушно улыбнувшись — вот только не надо этих улыбок, господи — Макс окинул взором кофейню, а потом вновь посмотрел на меня.

— Может, всё же, вернёмся к правилу о столах и лимите стульев вокруг них? — стиснув зубы, процедил я.

Парень на некоторое время замолчал, смотря на стол и мысленно рассуждая о чём-то. Я же в это время успел обратить внимание на его друзей, то и дело кидающих на нас любопытные взгляды.

— Почему ты такой колкий? — вдруг серьёзно спросил Макс.

— Прекрати, — я закатил глаза. — Что тебе от меня нужно?

Мой раздражённый тон вообще на него не действует, что ли?!

— Просто поговорить. Ведь ты не можешь вечно ненавидеть меня, или же мою команду, — Макс развёл руками.

Я молчал.

— Брэдли, ведь ты уже окончил колледж в этом году, может, оставим все обиды в прошлом? — он приподнял бровь, протягивая мне правую руку.

Когда-то в этой же кофейне мы пожали друг другу руки и заключили спор. Надо же, какая ирония.

— Давай, чего тебе стоит… — парень настаивал.

— Если я соглашусь, ты отстанешь? — пытаясь спрятать неуверенность за стеной раздражения, я хмуро покосился на него.

— Ну… Не проверишь — не узнаешь, — уклончиво ответил Макс.

Я вопросительно приподнял бровь. Думаю, он вряд ли от меня отстанет. Уж кто, а я точно знаю, насколько парень упорен в достижении своих целей. Это наша с ним общая черта.

— Ладно, — я тяжело вздохнул, пожав младшему Гуфу руку.

Тот победно улыбнулся.

— Как насчёт присоединиться к нашему столику? — Макс кивнул в сторону своих друзей.

— Шутишь? — недоуменно спросил я.

Только этого мне не хватало.

— Да ладно, пошли, — он добродушно ухмыльнулся.

— Я буду не к месту.

Макс встал из-за стола и взял меня за руку, потянув за собой.

— Будешь. Пошли, — рассмеялся он.

Захватив остатки латте и своих нервов — остатки коих, нужно признать, проигрывали в количестве, — я потащился за парнем, делая вид, будто действительно пытаюсь сопротивляться, и мне не хочется никуда идти.


End file.
